Lets Be Honest
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: There are quiet a few 'flying lesson' stories here but I think mine is different. It's a bit waffy and lovey dovey. The story in a nut shell: what if Gohan and Videl were more honest with their emotions and let them guide them to happiness. G/V


(EDIT) Gone over it again, I was tired when I typed this up and posted it so missed some things. I have replaced the word 'genital' with 'gental'. Why I typed genital I have no idea. In all it's better then what it was, see a problem then feel free to send me a private message so I can correct it

This story is a bit more serious then I normally write, I haven't written in a while so am testing myself. Sorry for any gramma and spelling errors. I went over it but can only do so much.

* * *

**Lets Be Honest**

Videl slowly soared through the clouds, she turned over and did roles from time to time just testing her in air balance. She had gotten pretty good in a short period of time, she surprised her self by how good she had gotten. She could see Gohan far down, just a barely visible black and blue speck on the lush green clearing below her. He was ever watching, never taking his eyes off her just in case she would fall, Videl knew this as he caught her every time she fell.

It took a lot of concentration to fly but as Gohan explained to her that very day, 'flying becomes second nature with enough practice. It wont mater if you lose concentration as your body will compensate. It will be no different to walking.' It all sounded great but Videl wasn't at that level yet, and she soon found herself falling form remembering Gohan lecture. But even though falling, she showed no sign of fear but rather a small content smile made it's way to her lips as she was suddenly ensnared by a pair of powerful arms. Heat spread across her from Gohans body and she sank further into Gohan arms instinctively as a feeling of security followed the heat through her.

Gohan touched down and gently lowered Videl down so her feet could touch the ground, though she made no attempt to move until Gohan gave her a gently nudge. Videl sighed as she sat down heavily and looked up to the sky's above. She really wanted to fly naturally, like Gohan and Goten, she also didn't want to fall whenever her mind wondered but until then she knew that Gohan would be there to catch her should she fall and for some reason, the same reason why she melts in his arms, she felt no shame from losing the battle to stay airborne. As long as it was to Gohan, there was no shame in defeat, just Gohans un-patronising face encouraging her to stand up and try again. With Gohan as her teacher she could only get better.

Gohan sat beside her and studied her as she gazed up to the heavens, while training she was different, she seemed almost carefree and naturally happy. She wouldn't argue, only listen to every word he said and showed no aggression towards him like she normally would. Perhaps she was treating him respectfully as a student should towards a teacher, but in the short time he knew Videl he quickly learned of her reputation, the only teachers she showed any real respect to were educational, not martial, and that was due to how powerful she was compared to them. But that aside Gohan wasn't just a teacher, he was her classmate and friend. Perhaps she was showing him a side that she kept hidden from others.

Gohan too looked up into the sky with a new train of thought. He too changed while training Videl, all his training experiences, he never really looked back on them and used them to train Videl, he was far more gental then how he would have been trained but also he never really needed training to fly and create energy blasts, a being with high energy can do such things naturally. He was always there for Videl every steep of the way, he never left her to learn by herself. He gave her his full attention and it stirred up strange emotions he had never used but never wanted them to go away. He wanted to train Videl everyday, so all days would have this feeling. That's when a strange thought crossed his mind.

"Videl..." The girl in question slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head towards Gohan, she still had the serene, content smile gracing her lips, when she gave Gohan a 'hmmm' to encourage him to continue. "Would you like me to train you?"

Videls eyes opened only slightly wider then they previously were, and she lost her smile from the strange question. She knew Gohan was already training her so he must have meant martial arts training. Surly he wouldn't offer such a thing to a person that blackmailed him into flying lessons? Was he really that forgiving, or did he have some other reason for offering? And just how much could she learn from Gohan? Videl still wasn't sure if Gohan could beat her dad. But she could ask, and if he is honest she would take it.

Videl tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, she was a little afraid of the possible answer she would get. She wanted him to be stronger as it excited the strange emotion that swelled in her, and it would mean she could learn a lot from him. If he wasn't then it would hurt that same feeling as it made her fathers voice echo around her head, and it would also mean she couldn't learn much from him.

"Are you stronger then my dad?" Videl asked in a serious voice that didn't fit the once harmonious mood that the two once shared. She watch as Gohan sat up straight and thought about his answer, until now Gohan has hidden his strength from everyone and answering honestly would be placing trust in Videl, a trust she wanted from him.

"Honestly... your dad is week compared to me." Gohan said this while he scratch the back of his head. He showed no signs of smugness, he was just admitting a fact. Videl smiled to herself and gently rocked back and forth as more questions flooded into her mind.

"I never expected you to be honest about that... I wonder what else I can get you to admit while you are being so open?" Videl teased. Gohan gave a little awkward laugh as worry started creeping over him. One day he would tell her everything, something inside him was telling him he would, he just didn't want to tell her everything now.

"You still haven't answered my question." Videl stopped rocking and once again looked at Gohan, only his time she had a big grin.

"Okay, you can train me, but after the tournament. I want to see just how strong I am now so I can make a comparison later." Gohan nodded then jumped to his feet, he quickly stretched before jumping a few feet away and getting into a fighting stance then signalled for Videl to do the same. He didn't know why but it felt right for some reason, it's what the strange feeling inside him wanted.

Videl watched him get into a stance and signal her, she knew the stance, it was the same one Gohan uses when sparing with Goten, it seems that Gohan wants to test his disciple and that was fine by her, she too for reasons she didn't understand, felt this was something special and she was going to try her best not to disappoint her teacher, she would go all out. Videl didn't bother to stretch, she just bolted up and charged Gohan. In surprise she almost caught Gohan with a straight punch but he caught it with a surprised grin forming on his face. With fist still in hand, Videl curled her body into her arm and swung her elbow at Gohan, her speed and strength still surprising Gohan, but he caught her elbow anyway and positioned her arm to her mid section. Both Gohan and Videl blushed at the position they were now in. To anyone looking in on them, they would look like a couple, with the man embracing his woman from behind in a loving way.

Both didn't want to move, both thought they had to but still didn't. Videl leaned further into Gohan chest and without realising it, wrapped Gohan arms tighter around her, Gohan made no effort to stop her, he didn't want to, nor could he find a reason to stop her. The feeling inside him was happy with how things tuned out, and was now urging him to push forward and be bold. Though he showed no signs of it, Gohan was racking his brain to find any scrap of information as to what he should do in this situation, but only one thing came to mind and that was an old Saiyan saying that Vegeta once told him, 'follow your gut'. It was something Saiyan's do well.

Gohan tightened his hold on Videl, it had the desired effect as Videl looked up at him. Her face was surprisingly innocent and unsure as to what would happen though at the same time was longing for something to happen. He didn't keep her, or himself, waiting long. He brought his head down and aimed, Videl saw what was coming, she was ever so slightly scared but she too wanted to it to happen. Leaning her head back more and brining one of her arms up to rest a hand on the back of Gohans head, she closed her eyes and trembled slightly in anticipation to her first kiss. If it wasn't for Videl actions Gohan would have stopped himself, he was taking a big step, he was about to break a friendship and create something new, a relationship on a whole other level to that he has ever known, even though he didn't understand all the signals being given off, his body did that alone gave him the confidence to close the final distance.

Their lips touched and enclosed each others lightly. It was tender, smooth and filled with emotion. They both held there, enjoying the new sensation. The kiss is never fully broken as they come back together almost instantly, as if trying to recapture the moment it happened. Eventually though they had to break the kiss, so reluctantly they broke apart, both heavily blushing and slightly out or breath. Neither moved from that spot, they just stood there to staring off into the now setting sun which had Gohan a little worried, he had no idea it had gotten so late. Videl had to be home before the sun set.

With no warning Gohan took off with Videl in arms at a moderate speed moving directly towards Videls home. At this speed it would still take some time but it wouldn't hurt Videl. Videl turned around and hugged herself to Gohans chest and breathed him in. He was warm and to her smelled nice, the feeling of having Gohans arms around her is one she has always enjoyed but after the kiss it felt like more, something deeper and personal, being held like this was reserved for family and loved ones. She never wanted Gohan to let her go.

They touched down on Videls balcony just as the sun set, Gohan carried Videl to her bed and lay her down. Gohan gave Videl another tender kiss before attempting to step back but Videl caught hold of his hand.

Videl didn't want him to leave, she was filled with many weird and wonderful emotions and the thought of Gohan leaving was tearing her heart apart, she knew she would see him again tomorrow but what they have now couldn't be shared with the world, She could not go open with a relationship yet, she didn't want the publicity yet and Gohan avoided it like the plague. So she would take any chance she could to be with him. "Gohan... stay the night."

Videl saw surprise flash over Gohans face. It was to be expected, Videl knew that much, boys minds go to one thing only when a girl says something like that. "Just stay, and hold me all night. Please Gohan?" Videl almost begged But for Gohan again she wasn't ashamed to look week for him.

Gohans face softened into a gentle smile, quickly followed by an apology smile for his mind going somewhere else. Gohan gently slides onto the bed and both once again held each other. Gohan kissed Videls forehead before both fell asleep.

* * *

Please R&R.


End file.
